Methanol poisoning represents a metabolic toxicity in man characterized by acidosis, blindness and death. Metabolism of methanol and its metabolites has been studied in this laboratory in order to identify the catalysts and pathways involved. Future studies will focus on identification of the toxic metabolites and how these are formed in certain species and why they are not formed in other species. This study will explore the disposition of the carbon atom from methanol and formate and search out the route that they take in certain species or strains not susceptible to methanol poisoning (rat and rhesus monkey) and in those thought to be susceptible to methanol toxicity (pigtail monkey and man). The evaluation of the pigtail monkey as a model for human metabolism and toxicity of methanol will be extensively explored. This will be an opportunity to compare knowledge obtained from animals to man. Human tissues will be studied and compared to lower species. In addition, the retinal metabolism of Vitamin A alcohol will be explored since previous work showed that there is a unique enzyme located in retinal particulate fractions which reacts with this alcohol and not other alcohols such as methanol and ethanol. Its characteristics and properties will be studied and described for various species including man. Through this type of approach we hope to explore the biochemical toxicology of methanol and other alcohols in depth and to apply our understanding toward possible reversal of toxicity in man.